My Bella
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Rodulphus's observations of Bellatrix in prison.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

The cold floor of my prison cell does not make much difference to me. I have been in this cell for many, many years. Next to mine is my wife and next to her is my brother. That Crouch boy died a long time ago, but we still thrive.

I can hear her screaming in defiance at the dementors. Oh how strong my Bella still is!

I regret every day bringing her to Voldemort. She knew who he was, of course, we all did. My mum and dad were so proud that I was going to uphold the purebloods. Her father had no sons to do that duty, so Bella had taken it upon herself. Her stupid cousin Sirus wasn't going to do it and his brother had died. Bella had never met Voldemort until I took her with me to meeting. She joined immediately. I didn't want her to. I had much rather she would help from home, where she would be safe. Of course, this was not plausible for my Bella.

She screams out again, this time in pain. The inquisitors come so often now, ever since bloody Sirus escaped. We don't know how he did it. We know he is not a Death Eater. Of course, no one would believe us. Why believe Voldemort's most loyal servants?

I want to go over to her and comfort her, but that's impossible. I will never see her again. I will only hear her screams.

--

Narcissa stops in front of my cell. Her hand shakes as she wordlessly passes a parcel of food to me. Only through Lucius's connections was she even allowed to visit, much less bring anything to them. I take the food and smiled at her gratefully. She nodded and moved on to her sister's cell. I know something is wrong. She is crying. The only other times she comes are on Bella's birthday, Christmas and our wedding anniversary. I never knew why she came then, but she does.

"Cissy? What's wrong?" I hear Bella asked in caring tone reserved for only for her baby sister.

"Mum died last night."

I hear Bella gasped, "What? How?"

"Her illness turned for the worst. "

"When is the funeral?"

"Saturday. Lucius tried to get you out for it, but the Ministry wouldn't have it."

Bella gave a dry laugh, "Of course not."

"Andromeda came by."

"What?! That filthy little traitor!"

"Ted didn't come. I imagine he did not want to increase tensions, but Nymphadora was with her."

Bella growled, "Did she say anything?"

"She was kind. She spoke briefly to father and I. Nymphadora was kind, but clumsy."

Bella sputtered, "Got it from her Mudblood father no less."

"She's a metamorphgus, you know."

"Yes."

"I brought you food."

"Thank you, Cissy."

"I have to go."

"I know. Cissy, thank you. Tell Mum goodbye for me."

"I will, I promise."

With that, Narcissa gives my brother a parcel, then rushes away. I can hear Bella begin to sob. I move as close as I can to her in this cell.

"Bella? I'm so sorry love."

I cannot hear her muffled response, if there even was one. Her sobs are harder to deal with than her screams. The tears of pain and despair cut into me like a blade, harder than anything I have endured. There are few people who Bella would shed tears over: her mother, her father, Voldemort, her sister, and I'm sure she would even shed some Andromeda. The two sisters may hate each other, but I know deep down Bella wishes her and Andromeda were on better terms.

Her cries die eventually and she is quite. I am assuming she has fallen asleep. I pray that her dreams are sweet and peaceful. She deserves some rest today.

---

Narcissa appears again, a lot sooner than expected, not that we have a calendar in here.

"Cissy? What happened?" Bella demands as she appears.

"Its daddy. He's dead."

My eyes grow wide. There is something different in Narcissa's voice that wasn't there when her mother died.

"He was found dead by a servant this morning. We are trying to find out why. Lucius has found investi-"

"No! Not Lucius! I don't trust him. He will take what's ours!"

"No he won't!"

"Cissy! Please, have some else do it, for me."

"I'll-I'll try."

"There is something else, isn't there?" Bella had also detected the tone I had. Nothing gets past her. I shouldn't be surprised.

"Daddy and Mum left you most of their possessions. The rest has been divided up between Andromeda and I. What do you want to do with yours?"

"Andromeda got what?"

"The books in the library and some money."

"And let me guess, Lucius wants me to leave everything to Draco in care of his parents," Bella sneered, "No. I'm not dead yet. My Will is not changing."

"O-okay."

"Cissy, you have got to stand up to him. Quit letting Lucius tell you what to do. You're a Black, dammit. We have more power than any other pureblood family. Use it," Bella yelled.

"I can't, Cissy! I married a pureblood and had a boy, just like Daddy wanted. I did my duty, just like you did yours. If I leave him, I'll be failing Dad."

"No you won't! Lucius Malfoy is a horrible git, to say the least. He's a nasty snake. He ran away when Voldmort needed us most! He is a pathetic coward!" Bella snapped.

I can hear Narcissa choke back a sob. Bella sighs and speaks in a much softer tone to her baby sister.

"Cissy, I'm sorry. Just please, stand your ground."

"I will try."

I tune out their goodbyes. My Bella starts to cry again as her sister leaves. My heart aches for her. Parts of me wishes she and I would die so we would not hurt anymore.

"Rodolphus!"

I rush to the wall we share. Bella is calling for me.

"What is it?"

"Do you feel it?"

I can. I feel the burn of my Dark Mark. I look down and see it darken.

"He is calling for us, Rodolphus! He's back!" Bella shouted, cackling with joy, "He knows we have suffered for him! He knows we would be there! We did not cower and hide like Lucius!"

"I know."

"He will come set us free. The Dark Lord will save us so we can serve him!" Bella ranted on.

I know this. I feel that old stab of jealousy. She loves Voldemort. Her love for him is not like ours. For him, it is obsession. Ours is a more normal love. As impossible as it may be to believe, she is actually a loving wife. I know Voldemort has taken her. I know they have slept together. It is very taking, only him, not her. I am much more sensual and caring lover. He merely takes what he wants when he wants and she gives anything to her master.

"The Dark Lord has risen again!" Bella screamed as the passing guards, laughing madly.

I shake my head as Bella keeps shouting. Not even the threat of a dementor stops her.

That' s my Bella.

--

An explosion rocks the prison. I awaken with a start. I can hear Bella screaming in joy. My Dark Mark is burning.

"Rodulphus! He's here! We're free!"

I shove open my now loose cell door. I run over to Bella and fling my arms around her. She gives me a rough kiss in joy. Whether she was happy to see me or the Dark Lord or freedom, I don't want to know.

"Rodulphus, we are free!" Bella screamed, letting go of him as a few Death Eaters arrive next to us to break out the other Death Eaters. One I don't recognize tells us to go to Malfoy Manor. I grab Bella's hand. She laughs into the sky.

"We are coming, my lord!"

I smile. That's my Bella.


End file.
